Resurrection
by MihaelJKeehl
Summary: The boys are given another chance but in exchange for their life they must serve the Shinigami King. New Kiras are on the loose and threaten to end humanity. Rated Mature for future content and language. This will contain YAOI so please me aware. You have been warned. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Bet you all thought I was dead! I am alive and I am back! Life is just a thing ya know? Anyway this story is hopefully my rise from the ashes (cliché) story. The title has many many meanings for me. Please read and review. Thank you!**

Everything was white. Just white. Where the hell was he?

"You're in Mu." The words seemed to surround him.

"Mu?" The man asked as he looked around to find the source.

"Mhmm. Mu." Suddenly a young girl around ten years old appeared in front of him. "Hello Mello." She giggled. "Oh, that rhymes!"

"Who are you?" Mello asked.

"I am Tatana, king of the Shinigami's" She spoke just a bit arrogantly.

"King? You are only a child…and a girl at that." He remarked.

"Oh, Mello…or should I say…Mihael."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come now, you're already dead. What harm is your real name now?" She gave a sly smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point. I like that about you, Mihael. You see I have an offer to make you."

He looked the girl over. She looked like an average ten year old if having blue hair in pony tails nearly the length of her entire body was normal. He watched her rock back and forth on her heels, grinning playfully as she waited for him to speak.

Mello was frowning as he recalled how he had arrived in Mu. The last memory he had was the agonizing pain in his chest. He looked down at his clothing. The usual black leather pants hugged his frame and the vest hid the rosary that he kept against his chest. Everything seemed to be the same. He certainly felt the same.

"You are exactly as you were at the time of your death." Tatana broke his concentration.

He gave an irritated glance at her while he finished processing his thoughts. Before he had made it to the church he had watched Matt be gunned down by a mob of insane Kira supporters. The live footage was too much to take in. He vividly remembered the bullet holes that riddled his lover and the vintage Chevelle Matt adored so much.

"Listen to my offer. I think you'll like it." She turned herself so she could look up into his eyes.

"Fine. What?"

"I know you know just a bit too much about the Death Notes, Shinigmais and all that so I will skip it. What you don't know is that Ryuk has started a chain reaction that MUST be halted." Her grinning changed to a more serious expression.

"A chain reaction of what? Who is Ryuk?"

"Ryuk is the Shinigami who owns the Death Note Light Yagami was using to be a vigilante with. The chain reaction is that the other bored Shinigamis are now doing what he did to stir up some fun. The problem is at this rate EVERYONE in the human realm will fall victim to the Notes and guess what…No more humans. Not good, am I right?" She was back to being a tad too cheery.

"I suppose, but if I am already dead…" He started, only to be cut off.

"That is where the offer comes in. You see I have a little something." She reached into the pocket of her overalls and pulled out a small white eraser. "This will undo the actions of the note if it is used to erase the writing."

"Okay, how does it work? You just erase wherever my name was written and I come back to life?" Mello crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well not exactly…"

"Then get to the damn point!" He spat.

"Oh calm yourself. You don't come back because you will never have died to start with. I undo the death. Completely." Her giggle made Mello growl. "It's really easy. I can even bring back your friend."

"Matt?" He seemed interested for the first time.

"Mail, yes." She gave a smirk with the true name of his beloved.

"Mail? His real name is Mail?"

"Wait, you didn't know? Aren't the two of you lovers?" Tatana folded her arms, giving him a quizzical look.

Mello actually blushed slightly, "That is none of your business and we kept our true names a secret because it isn't safe to reveal them to ANYONE."

Tatana rolled her eyes, "And it was a safe idea to remove your helmet in front of Takada?"

Mello glared down at the child, but before he could speak she raised her hand to silence him. "I'm sorry that was a low blow. Seriously though…not your smartest idea. Besides you have too much sympathy for human decency. Letting her keep her bra…"

"I get it! I fucked up." Mello paused, "Damn it…she had a page of the death note in her bra…"

"Yup! Anyway…here's the thing. It wasn't her page of the note that did you in." Tatana stuck her tongue out to the blonde.

She was enjoying this little game of hers just a bit too much for Mello's taste.

"Light? No…he didn't know my face." Mello thought quietly. "Who could it have been?"

"Well Light played a role in your body's disposal. You see he killed Takada by setting that church on fire. He wrote that she would commit suicide by fire and took you and everything else with her. Destroyed it all."

"So then who killed me?"

"Well I did of course. Your friend too." She nearly hopped with excitement.

Mello clenched his fists and stared daggers at her. "What?!"

"Relax. If I didn't then there would have been no way to bring either you or Matt back since the fire destroyed the Note page Takada had and Matt wouldn't have been killed by the Note. Anyway, I wrote that Matt would die the way you saw so that I could bring him back with you. It was really easy to predict how that was going to play out after watching this whole game. Honestly I have no idea who Near didn't predict you would kidnap her in the first place. I simply wrote your deaths down before anything else could kill you. Now I can erase it!" Her blue eyes glistened with the pride in her voice.

"So what is the deal? You bring us back and then what?" Mello seemed to relax despite not trusting the child looking death god.

"You and _Matt_.." She seemed to think the fake name was silly. "Will find the death notes and bring them to me. All of the ones currently in mortal hands."

"How many are we talking?" He raised his brow.

"Four for now. I have managed to quell any further shinagami shinanigans, but the ones that are already out…well I can't get to those myself." Tatana frowned.

"So we find them and bring them to you before they can be used to destroy all of humanity?"

"Exactly."

Mello thought in silence about the deal. The idea of having Matt back and getting to be alive again certainly was a temptation, but did he want to work as an agent for the shinigami king? He cared less about the task that would be expected of him than he did about the prospect of getting to apologize to Matt. He actually felt incredibly guilty for dragging Matt into this and whether it was God induced or not, leading the redhead to his ultimate demise.

He started to laugh, "Fuck, I have gone soft."

"Love isn't a weakness, Mello."

He raised his eyes to her, opening his mouth to protest.

"No, I can't read your mind. I just know you well enough from observation. You are thinking about Matt. You love him and it is genuine. Nothing wrong with that at all"

"You realize that is creepy and I don't like the idea of you spying on me."

She only shrugged.

"If it means I have another chance to be with him again I will do what you ask. Will either of us remember?"

"Remember death? Oh yes. The two of you will but the circumstances surrounding Matt's death will be different. The news will show that he escaped by turning in the opposite direction than he did when he died."

"Wait…you said he was going to die anyway!" Mello instantly went to rage.

"I lied…I needed to have him as leverage in case you said no." She winked at the pissed blond.

Mello went to swing at the girl and as his fist came forward he found himself jolting straight up in his bed. His eyes darted around the familiar room. It was exactly as he had recalled it. Then his eyes found Matt, asleep in the sheets. He struggled to stop the tears from falling, but failed.

Matt stirred when Mello pressed his face against the red head's bare back. The hot tears running down his side. "Mels?"

"Oh, Matty. I am so sorry."

Matt sat up, hair a tossed mess from sleep, "Wait...what…how…Didn't I?"

"Yes Matty. We both died." He clung to Matt tightly as the tears finally stopped flowing.

"Then how are we in bed and very alive? Is this heaven? If it is I think it was over sold by the churches. At least let me wake up in a king sized bed that isn't older than both of us combined with…"

"Matt…shut up."

Before Mello could explain a now teenaged version of Tatana appeared at the foot of their bed. "You are alive because I have work for the two of you."

Matt instantly pulled the sheet over his naked lower half, blushing, "Who the hell are you?"

Mello sighed, "Matt this is the king of the Shinnigamis, Tatana. Apparently one of the perks of being the King is changing appearances on a whim. "

"King?" Matt raised his brow.

Mello brought his hand up, "Don't start. I made a deal with him...uh...her...whatever and we have a mission to do in exchange for our lives."

Matt looked at the teenager who was fighting back a giggle at Matt's embarrassment.

"I decided to pay you two a little visit because watching Matt squirm is funny and it is the day Light meets with Near. They are meeting in the Yellow Box warehouse in about two hours. Get yourselves dressed and watch the game unfold. It will finally end and then you can get to work. Well…if what the little pipsqueak did actually works. Light might still get the best of him." She seemed almost disgusted as she mentioned the albino L wannabe.

"Pipsqueak?" Mello chuckled as he stood, obviously undisturbed with his own nakedness. "Maybe I will actually grow to like you after all."

"Oh come on! He doesn't creep you the hell out? He's like a super smart little toddler or something. Creepy as shit. Like if a cheap dollar store plush baby doll started talking."

Mello let out a genuine laugh, "See Matt I told you I wasn't the only one."

"Could you maybe let us get dressed in private? I really don't…" Matt started before the girl vanished. "Thank God."

The two dressed and went out to Matt's intact and unblemished car.

"Oh sweet Zelda she's alive!" He hugged the car and nuzzled his cheek against the hood. "Daddy is here baby. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"Matt, what have I said about how you talk to your car?" Mello's face showed just how much he hated it.

He continued whispering to the car, "It's okay baby, Mello is just jealous because he knows I love you more than him."

"I will remember that tonight when you are sleeping in the car."

Matt looked at Mello and pouted, "I'm kidding Mels."

"Well I'm not. Get in the damn car and let's go already." He settled himself in the seat with folded arms.

The drive was silent aside from the crackling sound of Matt smoking on his cigarette. Mello despised the dirty habit, but at least it made the redhead happy. He had his chocolate after all.

They found a place to park where they wouldn't be spotted. Quickly they snuck to a neighboring building's rooftop where they could clearly see Teru Mikami frantically writing on a Death Note. Matt tapped Mello's shoulder and handed him a pair of binoculars he had brought from the car.

The blond peered through the lenses and was able to clearly see the names being written. He whispered them out loud.

"Nate River?" Matt responded quietly, "Do you think…that is Near's real name?"

"Probably. I'll have to remember that. I'm sure it will come in handy someday."

Unable to hear what was happening inside the warehouse Mello watched as Mikami suddenly went through the door shouting something about God.

"What's happening?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea…"

Minutes later a gunshot rattled from the building and it wasn't long after things fell quiet. The pair continued to watch as the SPK brought Mikami out who was shouting about fake gods and deception. Then they dragged a bloody corpse out.

"Holy shit. Light is dead." Mello told Matt without pulling the binoculars away.

The pair hid behind the wall on the roof and waited for everyone to leave before going back to the car.

"So now what Mels?" Matt asked as he lit another cigarette.

Mello grinned, "Now we pay back our debt and live a little."

"Whatever you say Mels. You know I'll follow you wherever you go."

"I know, Matty. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am going to try my best to post regularly on this. Life has been insane. Since the last chapter was posted I have driven nearly 7,000 miles for work and dealt with some personal drama. I have several thousand more miles to go this year and hopefully no more drama. Thanks to those who have started reading this story. Please read and review. Reviews feed the plot bunny.**

Mello was on the computer reading through articles from headlines around the world. The Shinigami King wasn't kidding when explaining the potential severity of all of the notes in mortal hands.

"Matt…I think I see a pattern in France…. Look at this." He turned to glance at the redhead who was also watching videos from news stations.

Matt got up and stood beside the blond. His eyes traced across the headlines and cities. "It's another Light Yagami. He tested the waters in one town and then started dropping criminals in a larger area. The crimes are all similar. Murder, Rape, violent crimes and crimes against children. You know…I get why they do this…I really do, but…"

"But it isn't their job to be jury, judge, and executioner." Mello growled.

"I know. Some of these people may very well be innocent too."

"Exactly. Have you found anything promising?"

"Well…I think so. It is really hard to tell. There are a series of mysterious deaths across the United States, but there isn't a clear pattern. What I am finding are obvious clusters in certain cities: Detroit, New York, Cleveland, St. Louis and Los Angeles. Besides being in the same cities there is nothing tying them together. Some are business people, others are stay at home moms. We can probably eliminate some of them as actually accidental or medical deaths, but how can we tell?" Matt pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mello snapped a piece from the corner of his chocolate bar. "Is there a common age?"

Matt flipped through his notes, "Actually, they are all between 27 and 31. With the exception of a few outliers anyway."

"So a four year gap? See if they went to high schools together or even just in the same city maybe college perhaps?"

"I already did that. Some of them have educational connections, but that's it. Maybe three out of the two dozen."

"Hard to believe there would be that many accidents. There has to be something else." Mello went back to staring at the computer.

So far it had been a few days and they were dedicated to their research. Pizza boxes, take-out and candy wrappers littered the apartment. Tatana had managed without explanation to funnel money to them so they could operate as needed. With all bills paid there wasn't much of a distraction besides the human need to eat and sleep.

"I need a shower. I smell like a yak." Matt got up and went to the bathroom.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but…." Mello teased.

"Oh shut up…you smell like a month old burrito wrapped in leather. You need one too."

Mello only rolled his eyes and stared at the screen. On a hunch he did a search for the word Kira. The search engine popped up several new blogs and social media accounts with reference to the pseudo God. He knew damn well that word was never released about the death of Kira so he could ignore most of the ones pleading for Kira to take out someone who had wronged them.

Then something interesting popped up on the search. An internet chat room called, _Kira's Faithful_ with nearly a million members after only existing for a week certainly caught Mello's attention. He created an account and joined the server. In the chat was a structure of subchannels where people could talk to each other based on categories. Some were obviously Kira related such as kill requests and judgement discussions, but other were simple gaming chats or music conversations.

Mello watched the very active chat which was rather hard to keep up with. The kill request channel went the fastest. He was able to pick out a few.

 _Dear Kira, please kill the man who killed my parents. His name is Thomas Fredricks and he is currently in prison at High Dessert in California. -KJ_

 _Dear Kira, my neighbor ran over my dog last week. Kill the fuck. Her name is Cherrie Andrews. -Rachel age 7._

"What in the actual hell? Tell me that is not an actual seven year old posting this crap!" Mello slammed his fists on the keyboard. "Where are these little bastards' parents?!"

Matt returned wrapped in a towel and still damp from the shower, "Do what now?"

"There are either children or adults pretending to be children posting on a chat dedicated to… Wait…"Mello stopped when a series of repeating messages appeared to fill the chat.

 _ **Starting in five minutes join your Lord and Savior KIRA on Youtube Live. Click the link!  
**_

The account posting was obviously official to the server since its username was red instead of black and in the users list it took the top spot. The user name was of course…KIRA.

"Click the link." Matt put his hand on Mello's shoulder.

The blond did so and when the page loaded there was a cacophony of speeding chat messages next to the video screen. The screen was black as the stream had not yet started. Together they watched the online viewers grow in number. First it was a few thousand but within two minutes it grew to well over a quarter of a million.

"This is insane. Do you think they realize it isn't the real Kira?" Matt watched.

"Doubt it."

The chat ran so fast they couldn't read anything. "It's fucking sick is what it is. These people are out of their minds."

Soon loud music began to pulse from the speakers. Mello turned them down with a growl. The screen remained black through the entire unrecognizable rock style instrumental song. As it faded away Mello watched the chat to see that everyone was typing KIRA over and over again.

"Do you think this guy is legit?" Mello glanced over his shoulder to Matt.

"I doubt it. He is probably playing off the Kira hype to get famous or something." Matt lit a cigarette as he waited for something to happen.

"My faithful, welcome to the home of Kira. I have heard your prayers and it's time to start answering them." The screen remained black. "I personally, hand selected some prayers to handle live on the stream. First up we have a request from Danica Saint Clair of Pascagoula, Mississippi. Danica said that the man who killed her husband in a drunk driving accident was on his fourth offense and this wasn't his first vehicular murder." The voice was deep and obviously electronically altered, but creepy none the less. "I did a bit of research and discovered that in both incidents his dirt bag lawyer got him off nearly scot-free. So despite him having four charges of driving while intoxicated and two of those resulting in deaths he continues to drive. Oh, sure his license was suspended, but come on…that's a slap on the wrist."

"Well…when he puts it that way…." Matt chuckled. "Perhaps he should die."

"Shut up."

"Now, just for you Danica I want to share with you the demise of your husband's murderer but don't fret…there will a bonus just for you too. Watch!" The eerie Kira voice spoke with obvious glee.

Suddenly the black screen displayed a video of a man sitting on a porch in a bathrobe. He was sipping coffee and reading a magazine. The quality of the video was a bit grainy, hinting that it was a security camera.

"Does he look familiar Danica?" The voice spoke over the video. "His dirt bag lawyer enjoying a lovely morning. His house paid for by the countless clients he helped get away with murder. Watch and enjoy."

After a minute or so a car could be seen from the corner of the screen. It barreled over the manicured lawn and smashed right into the lawyer. Glass, blood and smoke covered the viewing area. The camera shook violently as the car finally came to a complete stop only after it struck the house.

"Let's zoom into the driver." The voice chimed in as the image showed who was driving. "My my… Danica, is that the man? I certainly believe it is. Now for the moment you have waited for all this time."

The driver seemed dazed and confused. He looked around as blood ran from a gash on his head. The image zoomed back and a red circle appeared to highlight something flowing from the car.

"Is the car leaking gas?" Matt squinted to see better.

"Y-" Mello started to speak when the image suddenly shook and the car along with its occupant exploded.

"Holy shit…." Matt jumped back from the computer.

"Now you should be able to sleep a little better tonight, Danica." The voice almost sounded somber toward the end.

"This guy really thinks he is a God…and he obviously has a Death Note." Mello had unconsciously started touching his rosary.

"Next, my lovely followers, we go to Toronto where Lukas Garcia is on trial for petty theft. A very minor crime compared to the crime he got away with due to a technicality. Follower, James Hurly, contacted me to let me know Lukas had murdered his boyfriend. He most likely would have been found guilty if a juror hadn't spoken to the media and compromised the trial. Now I will get the revenge you so desperately deserve. This one won't be as theatrical as the last, but I think you will be satisfied."

The lawyers were talking while the defendant sat looking incredibly bored. A bailiff was slowly walking passed and without any hesitation Lukas jumped up and grabbed the gun from the holster. He shoved it to the bailiff's head and started shouting. There was no sound on the video but the tension and chaos was palpable.

After several long minutes of shouting and guns being drawn Lukas pushed the bailiff away and aimed at the judge. Before he could pull the trigger another bailiff shot him through the neck and he went down. The bailiff that had been held hostage dropped to attempt to give medical aide, but the violent flow of blood from the severed artery was too much and he quickly bled out.

"My wonderful followers this is what I can do just for you. This was only a preview. I will share answered prayers everyday right here for all to see. Until next time!"

The feed cut and the chat returned to rapid scrolling and followers repeating 'Kira' until the chat window was closed as well.

"Now check and make sure these events actually happened. See if the local news from those areas is showing anything and it wasn't all staged." Matt was still in a bit of shock.

Mello did a search and found live news feeds highlighting the very real events in both cities.

"I think we need to start with this one, Mels." Matt put his goggles over his eyes.

"Uh…yeah." Mello looked at Matt with a frown. "I think you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Crazy travels make for a crazy me. Plus my oldest cat is in the hospital and I am a mess. My poor little man is recovering from surgery and most of my friends don't really understand why I am so upset. -sigh- Don't really have any crazy cat people to talk to about it I guess. Anyway thank you to the handful of you that are reading. It means the world to me. Also, to the strange guest reviewer...um...thanks? This is a short chapter but it seemed fitting to cut it there.**

The boys had spent several days trying to make a breakthrough on who was running _Kira's Faithful,_ but had run into obstacles every step of the way. Firewalls and proxy servers kept Matt out of reach much to the redhead's dismay.

Matt pounded his fists on the keyboard, "Son of a bitch! I can't even track him through YouTube with his constant IP address changes."

The blond was twitching at the loud disturbance that had distracted him from reading the chat room. "I'm sorry…"

"Can't Tatana just tell us where the fucker is? A Shinigami has to know where their book is!" Matt was still shouting.

"You are awfully loud for a mortal." A young man suddenly stood in the living room. "Is it really all that necessary to shout?"

Matt opened his mouth to protest and quickly snapped it shut.

"Do you have to constantly appear in different forms? I am getting annoyed with it." Mello glared before turning back to the screen.

"It keeps things interesting. Anyway, as much as I would like to help I can't. The Shinigami that book belonged to is dead. Apparently has been for a long time. This Kira knock off got the book through another Shinigami that acquired it from the dead one. Since he is not the original owner he cannot track it. He claims to not know where the mortal is hiding." Tatana sat on the couch.

The boys looked to the Shinigami king and waited to see if he would add anything to the statement. This form was a tall and slender figure with pale skin and dark black hair with eyes to match. He crossed one leg over the other and smiled at them in silence.

"So you are of no help. Why are you even here?" Matt grumbled.

"You said my name."

Both boys went back to their tasks, irritated by the presence of the Shinigami.

After another moment Mello turned to the man, "Where did the Shinigami drop the book? Does he at least recall that?"

Tatana nodded, "He had said he dropped in a town in California. Redding I believe was the name."

Mello did a search and found the small city. It was in the northern valley along the Sacramento river and was a decent size. It of course had a high tourism rate but also flaunted a high crime rate as well.

"Let's see what deaths have occurred there recently that coincide with the time the book was dropped. When did the Shinigami drop it?"

"Approximately three weeks before the death of Light Yagami." Tatana responded idly.

"Do you think that maybe that information would have been helpful a few days ago when we started this wild goose chase?" Mello was clearly less than pleased.

"I just found out myself. I had to get the information out of the Shinigami by force. They enjoy playing their silly little games and don't want anyone messing with the entertainment." Tatana waved his hand dismissively at Mello.

Matt was already hard at work looking into deaths in the Redding area. "If he treated the book like everyone else has been he would have experimented close to home. A safe target would be a criminal or a homeless person that no one would assume a victim of foul play."

"Unless the guy who has it is a complete sociopath already then he wouldn't care." Mello stood with a stretch. "Besides, this guy is clearly very advanced for just a few weeks with the book. He isn't wasting any time making a show of it."

"Perhaps he isn't working alone. He is tech savvy, hosting a major God complex, and seems to be justice driven. Maybe he has an accomplice helping set all of this up." A cigarette dangled from Matt's lips as he spoke. "Or more than one."

Mello walked into the kitchen to fetch his favorite chocolate. "We know he has to be hacking into the video feeds from all of the locations he broadcasts the murders. Can we try to trace that?"

With another exhale of smoke Matt got to work on exploring the hacked connections. Meanwhile Mello returned to his seat and started another search into the death records of Redding's criminals and homeless.

After hours of searching a clue finally surfaced. In the week just after Light's demise three people in the county jail awaiting trial for charges of murder during an armed robbery were all reported to have had a heart attack while in the dining facility. The span of time between the attacks was mere minutes and had prompted the officials to evacuate the facility out of fear of a toxic gas or contaminant.

Of course no one else suffered any kind of illness or injury and it was dismissed as a freak accident. The one commonality between the three was they were all involved in murdering the same person.

"Mels, take a look at this. These three inmates in the county jail were waiting to be tried in a murder case. All three were involved in a murder of a single individual. None of them would take the blame, but none ratted the others out. The person who was murdered was a father of 3 teenaged girls and 2 middle school aged boys. He was killed when the three broke into the home to rob it. Two of the girls were home and witnessed the attack. It was also caught on camera."

"So they all had a hand in the murder and they can't tell who actually dealt the final blow?" Mello watched the video of the murder.

"This doesn't seem like it was a robbery gone bad. This looks intentional." Matt pointed out. "Look they go in, walk right passed the television and big dollar items and then go straight to where the father is. Also…watch."

Matt reversed the video to just a few minutes before the other members of the family had left. The oldest of the three daughters put her key into the lock as if to lock it, but never turned it. Then she took the boys and mother and left.

"She didn't lock the door?" Mello questioned, "Maybe she realized that there was no need with her father there?"

"Let me check through the history of her habits and see if she normally locked it when a parent is home."

It took nearly an hour before Matt sighed and looked at Mello.

"Let me guess, she normally locks the door?"

"Every single time. No matter who is home or what time it is. She always locks it."

Mello stared at the computer screen, "She left that door open on purpose. I think it might be time to observe her in person. Tatana?"

The Shinigami king had still been on the couch, "Still here."

"Oh, I thought you left." Matt blinked.

"Nope, you two get awfully focused when you are working." He chuckled.

"We need to go to California. I assume you will meet us there?" Mello crossed his arms.

"Have fun boys!" Tatana disappeared.

"Matt…you know what to do." Mello walked off to pack a bag.

Matt smiled, lit another cigarette and started working on fake passports and aliases. Now this was fun for him. He contemplated what Mello's name would be on the passport and decided a name that would piss the blonde off probably wasn't the best idea and settled for a normal run of the mill American name. Once the books were properly made and passed every security check Matt went to pack his own bag.


End file.
